Time
by The Last Kunoichi
Summary: She always knew the date and time... But this time, she wished she could just forget. Watching him leave was too much for her to handle. Sasuke OC. Full Summary inside. Please R


**Summary: This is an interior monolgue written by the point of view of a nameless OC girl who was a couple with Sasuke. Takes place just before he's about to leave the Konaha, after he knocks Sakura out.**

**Discalimer: I don't own Naruto or any of the characters, only the OC

* * *

**

I remember the day we first met. September 1, 9:30 a.m. It was our first day at the ninja academy. We were both six.

I didn't know where to sit in the classroom. All the seats were taken up expect for the one next to you, so I sat down. After a few seconds of silence, I said hello. You said hello back. For the rest of the time, we introduced ourselves and made small talk until Iruka-sensei started the class.

At recess, you and I hung out and played together. From that day on, we became the best of friends.

We would always go over to each other's houses and played all sorts of things out in our yards: Ninjas, hide and seek, tag... Heck, you even helped me with my tai-jutsu once... You knew I was lousy at it.

And after we go tired, we would sit in the grass, sometimed stare up at the sky and day dream about becoming great shinobi, serving Konaha at our best.

Our parents were practically planning our wedding in advance. They thought we were the cutest little pair in Konaha. I suppose we were, weren't we?

Then, that night... That horrible, awful night occured.

It was June 2, 9:17 p.m. I was fast asleep, when my mother woke me up. When I opened my eyes, the first thing I saw was you standing near my mom, beside my bed.

When my parents got divored, I thought I was the saddest kid in the world. But, nothing compared to you while you stood in my presence at that moment: Tears were streaming from your eyes like waterfalls as you clutched your head, hyperventilating. Then you told me what your brother did to you and your clan. And you started to cry. And I gave you a hug trying to calm you down.

For the rest of the night, I stayed with you, sitting on the bed my mom made up for you on the couch in the living room, trying to comfort you, but no prevail.

You changed that day, Sasuke.

You became very serious about training and school. You closed up and wouldn't let anybody in. But I was an acception, wasn't I? I could tell because even when you had become serious, quiet, and driven by revenge, you still made time to see me, mainting our friendship.

Not only did you change emotionally, you changed physically, too. We both did. As time progressed, you went from a cute little boy to a handsome preteen. More and more girls started to form crushes on you. Soon, you had every female student our age fighting over you. So many would kill to go out with you.

As much as I hate to admit it, I would too.

It was true. As we grew, so did my feelings for you. But I was too shy and scared to tell you. Judging by the way you acted towards Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka, it seemed any girl was an annoying little nit. So, deciding not to ruin our tight friendship, I held my tongue.

It was May 21, 11:45 a.m. when I was over at your place, standing on the balcony with you, knowing that within the next sixty minutes, we would be put into teams of three and officialy start our careers as Leaf genin. That's when I couldn't take it anymore, and spilled all of my thoughts and feeling about you through my voice to you. Afterwards, I was sure I had wrecked our friendship.

But, I was shocked to hear you calmy say that you liked me too, ever since we were six.

And you kissed me.

I'll never forget that kiss. It was light, soft, and sweet, high up on the balcony of your apartment, up and away from prying eyes and the Sakuras and Inos of the world.

At 11:46 a.m. that day, I felt like I could fly.

But now, here you stand before me, with a smug look on your face, your back pack slung over your shoulders, and your bandana most likely left at your apartment.. July 9, 8:51 p.m., and you have me in a panic.

What do you think you're doing? Leaving the village to get stronger to kill your stupid brother? Sasuke, have you lost your mind!? You swore you would never be like Itachi, yet here you are, leaving the village as he did before you! You never said that, you say? True, you didn't, but you _hate _your brother and you don't want to be like him! I've known you for seven years, Sasuke, I know how you are.

Doesn't it strike you as odd that Orochimaru is so desperate to get you on his side? What if it's a trap, Sasuke? What if you get hurt?

Do you realize what you're doing to yourself? Hell, do you realize what you're doing to _me!?_ I love you, and if you leave, I'll never see you again! Sasuke, DON'T! Please, don't give me some nonsense story about the path of revenge, I don't wanna hear it! Look, I know killing Itachi is important to you, but living the life of an avenger won't bring you any happiness, even after you've done away with your brother. Think about it! You're leaving your friend, your girlfriend, your home...

Sasuke... You told me you loved me... Numerous times... Are you telling me it was all just a lie?...A trick...?

Well, you say you love me, then _why are you doing this!? _Do you realize you're killing me, here!? Can't you tell by the tears threatening to overflow from my eyes and the way I'm begging you to stay? I know you probably got the same grief from Sakura a few moments ago, but you matter so much more to me! Don't I to you?

If you won't listen to me, and I can't go with you, I'll drag you back if I have to...

No! Sasuke, no, please! Wait! So what?! You take of into the trees just like that?! Without a farewell?... Without a glance?... Without a kiss goodbye...?

9:08 p.m.: I can't feel my feet carry me away from where you stood and where Sakura lay unconious on the bench.

9:09 p.m.: My cheeks are numb to the tears slipping down them continously.

9:10 p.m.: I've lost all feeling in my body. The only thing I can feel now are the shards of my broken heart fall, one by one.


End file.
